All For Love
by Christina B
Summary: Little is known at all about the romance between Merry Brandybuck and Estella Bolger. Or the trials they went through on the the path to love and happiness. This is their tale. ON HIATUS- UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

_**All for Love**_

_**(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)**_

**Chapter 1**

"Hello, can anyone here me?" the voice said rousing a young hobbit lass out of her slumber. What was going on? Who was that yelling? Estella's throbbing head made it hard for her to concentrate on the pounding feet above her. She had been stuck down here for so long it must be messing with her head she mused. She thought back to when her whole life had changed.

Estella Bolger didn't have that many complaints in life, she had two loving parents, and a caring brother and she lived in a lovely hole in the Bridgefields district in the small town of Budge Ford. But as content as Estella was in her life, that was all going to change very soon.

It all started when Frodo Baggins announced he was selling his beautiful Bag End to the abominable Sackville-Baggins. Fredegar, Estella's brother who mostly went by the nickname Fatty went with Merry Brandybuck to set up a home for Frodo in Crickhollow. That very night Estella had woken up in fear to hear the Horn Call of Buckland, meaning something dangerous was afoot.

The following morning Fatty returned home, terrified, yet refusing to give in to his sisters pleadings. Rumors of some tall men wearing dark cloaks and riding black horses kept the Shire buzzing for many days. In addition to that Frodo, his gardener Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took had also wound up missing without a trace. People guessed, and Fatty even hinted at it, that the four of them had met their fate in the Old Forest. As odd as this disappearance was, it was only the beginning.

Soon many big, rough looking men began to show up in the Shire, doing business with Lotho Sackville-Baggins mostly. As time wore on though a new order rose up in The Shire. Everyone was to give a percentage of their crops to the "gatherers" and "sharers", ruffians who would come around taking food against the hobbits' will.

But the very worst thing that happened was that their beautiful Shire began to look grim, dirty and polluted. Trees were hewn down without care, old holes were replaced with crude metal ones, and the new mill in Hobbiton caused much of the black smoke rising into the sky.

It was too much for Estella to take, she wanted to decry what was happening to her home, and so she did the only thing she thought could help. Estella joined her brother's rebel band (despite Fatty's best efforts to get her to reconsider) that was holed up in the Brockenbores in the hills of Scary. They became very efficient at what they did, causing the ruffians much grief. Until of course, they caught.

For what seemed like years, Estella, her brother, and several other hobbits were crammed into the Lockholes in Michel Delving. They had little to drink and eat the whole time, and they were also in a very poorly lit room. This is why Estella thought she was going mad when she heard the voice.

"Hello!" said the voice louder in a more reassuring voice. Estella heard the sound of someone approaching approaching. She listened as the sounds of footsteps drew nearer…..those didn't sound like the loud shoes the ruffians all wore, instead it was the soft patter of hobbit feet.

"Help," she heard Fatty utter. A lantern light moved to where he was, and Estella gasped. It was none other than Frodo Baggins. Was it truly him, the hobbit who had disappeared all those years ago, or was it months? She didn't even know. Yes, it was Frodo, though it seemed like this Frodo looked a bit more ill and weary than she remembered.

Right behind Frodo were the rest of the truant hobbits Sam Gamgee, Pippin Took, and Merry Brandybuck. Estella was once again shocked to see how very different these hobbits looked from the ones she remembered. All four had swords at their waists, and Merry and Pippin had armor with peculiar symbols and designs on them. Estella could only imagine what wonderful and terrifying places these four had been.

Frodo quickly unlocked the door, and then Sam and Pippin came over to Fredegar. Estella's poor brother was so weak he could barely stand, he needed his friends to carry him, but it was no great wait for them as Fredegar's previous bulk was all gone.

"You would have done better to come with us after all, poor old Fredegar!" said Pippin.

Fred opened an eye and forced a weak smile. "Who's this young giant with the loud voice? Not little Pippin! What's your size in hats now?" Fred exclaimed in a small voice, just causing Pippin to chortle a little.

Meanwhile Estella managed to get to her legs, weak though she was. Though she had been in the Lockholes for as long as he had, Fred had mostly given his rations of food to his sister, feeling it was the least he could do for not being more hard on Estella and making her stay with their parents.

"Need some help?" a voice asked, distracting Estella. She looked up to see Merry's face glancing at her with a slight look of concern.

"I can manage fine by myself, thanks, but I would like to know what has happened. Where did those ruffians go?" she asked.

"Either out of The Shire or they were killed, yesterday the Battle of Bywater was fought and we defeated them," replied Merry with a grim smile on his face.

Estella was slightly taken aback, was this truly the same hobbit that had once pushed her in the mud when she was a young hobbit lass? His face seemed to look more careworn, and tired, he really looked like he had been through the ringer. Yet, he also looked powerful and very proud. Oh and the biggest shock was that he was TALL! Since when was he ever that huge?

Estella regained her composure quickly. "It's about time something was done, thank goodness it is over," she said. "Well I better go check on Fredegar, he'll be needing me, good day Mr. Brandybuck," Estella stated before exiting the Lockholes in search for her brother.

It was quite the reunion when Fred and Estella finally arrived in Budgeford. Her parents were anxiously waiting for them, and their mother Rosamunda was in tears, especially seeing the state her son was in, not to mention the way Estella looked. In fact she became a mother hen, especially over Fred; she was feeding him triple at every meal. Their father, Odovacar wanted to know everything as he had been fairly as of late, and didn't know much about the happenings of the Shire recently.

One day during Elevensies, they were halfway through their meal when there was a knock on the door. "I will get it Estella dear, you eat," Rosa said while hurrying to answer the door. She moved pretty fast for a hobbit that was 81 years of age. Estella picked at her food, but suddenly looked up as she saw her mother walking back in followed by Merry Brandybuck.

"Why hello Mr. Brandybuck, good to see you," said Odo, before taking a puff from his pipe. Estella glanced up to see Merry, once again dressed in his peculiar clothing and armor.

"And you Mr. Bolger," replied Merry before turning to Fredegar. "How are you feeling Fred?" he asked.

"Just fine, eating six square meals a day again, I will be Fatty again soon. Or at least I hope so," Fred replied.

"I'm sure you will be," Merry said assuredly. "I just came by to see how you are, I wonder how you would have been now, had you come with us."

"You never told me Merry, what was the Old Forest like?" Fred asked with a shudder. Mention of the forest, drew the attention of Estella and her parents.

"Well…in the forest the trees try to trip you, and they don't like our presence one bit. As long as you avoid Old Man Willow…..and the Barrows (here Merry shuddered) its quite fine," he replied with a grin to mask the memory of the Forest.

"I can't really believe that friend," replied Fatty.

"Oh pardon me Mr. Brandybuck, did you want anything to eat or drink?" Rosamunda exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

"No thanks, I'm quite alright, thanks Mrs. Bolger," Merry said formally.

Estella didn't care to hear anymore, so she excused herself and walked outside. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason she was uncomfortable being in the same room as Merry. Before they "travelers" had left, she had no problems whatsoever telling him off or chatting comfortably with him, but not anymore. In the year he was gone Merry Brandybuck had ceased to be the same person she knew her whole life.

Estella sat down on a bench in their garden for some peace and quiet. Unfortunately that wasn't about to happen if Merry was around. 10 minutes after she had left, Merry came back outside whistling some strange tune. Merry stopped the moment he saw Estella.

"Good day Mr. Brandybuck," Estella said, not even looking at him.

"Merry," he said. "You always called me Merry before, why the sudden change?" he asked, walking over in front of Estella.

"I don't know, just…" Estella started.

"Just what?" he asked, smirking a bit.

"Just never mind, good day Mr. Brandybuck," Estella finished, walking back into her hole and closed the door. Outside Merry rolled his eyes and muttered "lasses" before setting off down the road.

In the weeks that followed, every hobbit was buzzing around like bees building homes, tearing down the awful houses the ruffians built, and replant gardens and such. Fred was still too weak to help, and Rosa and Odo were too old to be of much use, so Estella alone went to help with the efforts of cleaning up the Shire. Most days she and a group of other women fixed meals for all the men building and repairing homes.

Estella was still trying to sort out her feelings about the new Merry Brandybuck, but she was too busy most of the time to dwell on it. Merry was often going around the Shire with Pippin, rooting out the last bands of ruffians, always dressed in his armor. Estella only saw Merry those few times when he stopped by at the Bolger hole to see how Fred was doing. Finally though, Estella just got used to this new Merry and paid him no mind, she had more important things to do.

As time wore on, Yule came and went, and finally it was Spring time in 1420, and what a season it was. Everywhere Estella looked, green sprouts were shooting up, the trees all got new green leaves, and the Shire once again became the beautiful place it had been before Sharkey's men had came and ruined it. Estella knew that it was Sam Gamgee who had planted all the new trees and went around foresting the whole Shire. He had done a marvelous job, yet it was certainly peculiar how fast the trees grew.

One day when Estella was outside in the garden a small lad came up to their hole, but spotting Estella he walked up to her instead.

"Are you Miss Estella Bolger?" he asked.

"Yes I am," she replied, wondering what was going on.

"I have a letter for you," the boy said handing to her. Estella thanked the boy and walked into her home holding the letter in her gloved hand. Taking it off she broke the seal and pulled a piece of parchment. Seeing it was from her friend Melilot Brandybuck, she eagerly began to read it.

Dear Estella,

How are you doing, my friend? I have been well of course, Brandy Hall just as busy as ever. I really have no one to talk to, I am craving to chat with you, and though I have friends here, they aren't Estella Bolger. And so I have a big question to ask. First off Master Saradoc is planning a big Spring Cotillion on April 20th. And I came up with the idea of you coming here to Brandy Hall for a couple of weeks and stay for the party? It would be simply grand to have my best friend over for awhile, just send me a letter soon.

Oh and by the way, Mentha wants to know if Fredegar is going to come. She has been going out of her mind with worry about the poor thing. Anyways I best be going, it's time for luncheon and if I don't get there now, I won't be able to eat until afternoon tea. Send me a reply as soon as you can.

Your Friend,

Melilot

Estella read the letter over, before smiling and writing her response.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, Estella or any other of JRR Tolkien's masterpieces. I'm just playing with them for a time.

**_All For Love_**

(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)

**Chapter 2**

Two days later Estella was riding in a carriage on her way to Brandy Hall. Estella would have rather just ridden her pony there, but she had a trunk that would have been hard to transport, so her father arranged for a carriage to take her there.

Fortunately Budge Ford wasn't all that far from Buckland, so she was there in only a half an hour. Melilot was waiting outside Brandy Hall to greet her, she rushed up and gave Estella a big hug as soon as she had stepped outside of the carriage.

"Estella, it's so good to see you!" Melilot exclaimed.

"You as well Melilot, I've missed you," Estella replied.

Melilot guided the carriage driver and Estella to the room she would be staying in, and the driver put her trunk there before leaving. The two friends rook a walk through the crowded halls of Brandy Hall, catching up.

"Now Estella, you must tell me everything! I have heard of your captivity in Michel Delving, I was so worried for you my friend," Melilot stated glancing at Estella. An hour later Melilot was finally satisfied Estella having told Melilot everything. As Estella now looked a bit saddened, having related the last miserable year to her, Melilot changed the subject at once.

"So Estella, have you had any thoughts to marriage? You are 34 already," Melilot said.

"Are you forgetting my friend that you are the same age as me? Who do you have eyes for?" Estella replied.

Melilot blushed before answering. "I asked you first."

"Well to answer your question no, I have not thought of marriage at all yet, and I currently don't have eyes for anyone. So who is it that makes you blush Melilot?"

Melilot replied with pulling Estella into the library. "I don't want anyone to overhear," she said.

"So who is it?" Estella pried.

"Everard Took," she replied, her face crimson.

Estella chuckled. "Well I wish you good luck with him then. Didn't you dance with him at old Mr. Bilbo's party all those years ago?" she said.

"Yes, but only for one dance, I don't think he would remember me" Melilot exclaimed surprised.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He hasn't even talked to me since Bilbo's party,"

"You never cease to amaze me Melilot,"

"And that is why we are best friends Estella,"

"Too, true,"

At this both ladies broke into laughter. "We really need to spend more time together, the both of us are hopeless cases," Estella said through her laughter.

"Yes, we do, but anyways, where were we. Oh yes, we already discussed my love life, it's your turn now," Melilot said with a smirk. "There has to be someone you are the slightest bit interested in. You don't to spend the rest of your days as an old maid."

"I don't plan on turning into an old maid, but I have yet to find a lad who strikes my fancy," Estella declared.

"Then I must simply think of one," Melilot exclaimed and then began to think. "What about Mosco Burrows? He's handsome,"

"Mosco is courting Pimpernel Took," Estella replied.

"Right, Jolly Cotton?"

"I'll pass,"

"Will Chubb?"

"Courting Tulip Boffin,"

"Wait a sec! I know someone who would be perfect for you! I don't know why I didn't think of him sooner! My cousin Meriadoc Bradybuck," Melilot said.

Estella had to laugh at this one, there was no way in this world she would be interested in the Master's son. He was too…yeah, she still couldn't put her finger on it.

"Why are you laughing Estella? What's wrong with Merry? He would be a good match for any hobbit lass. He is one of the Shire's heroes as well as being the next Master of Buckland," Melilot declared.

"Be that as it may, no thanks," Estella replied. "So what else are we doing before the party?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes! Tomorrow all the older tweens and young unmarried lads and lasses are taking a picnic by the Brandywine," Melilot said.

"I can't wait," said Estella.

The day of the picnic dawn bright and beautiful, as many of the Spring days had been. Besides Estella and Melilot, there were Melilot's sister and brother Merimas and Mentha, and Estella's brother Fredegar. There were also Doderic, Ilberic, Celandine, Berilac and of course Meriadoc of the Brandybucks. Peregrin, his sisters Pervinca and Pimpernal, and Everard of the Tooks. And the others who were at the picnic were Mosco Burrows (Pervinca's beau) and Pansy Proudfoot.

It was a very loud and boisterous group, The lads all carried large picnic baskets, the ladies blankets as they made their way to a shady spot by the Brandywine river. Once everything was settled and sitting down on the blankets Merry stood up to address the crowd.

"I wish to welcome you all to this little gathering and for those who are visitors, a warm welcome to Buckland as well. My cousin Pippin and I thought this would be a good way for us to all get to know each other a little better, before the Cotillion. So everyone eat, drink, and enjoy! Thank you!" Merry exclaimed before sitting down to a roar of applause. Estella could tell instantly that Mr. Merry was indeed going to command everyone's attention when he was Master of Brandy Hall.

"Well if it isn't Melilot Brandybuck," said a high pitched voice. Melilot turned sharply and glared at the person who had addressed her.

"Pansy Proudfoot, what an unpleasant surprise," Melilot replied annoyed.

"And who is this….hobbit?" said Pansy turning her attention to Estella, wearing a look that said "I have dung under my nose."

"This is Estella Bolger, now if you go drown yourself in the Brandywine, we would be much obliged," Melilot said harshly. Pansy rolled her eyes and walked over in the direction of her best friend Celandine Brandybuck.

Once she had walked away, Estella turned to Melilot and started talking at once. "What was that all about? I've never seen you act to someone so hostile before!" Estella exclaimed.

"Me and Pansy go way back, we used to be friends a long time ago. But then she got all high and mighty leaving me for Celandine. I don't really like talking about it much," Melilot said, glaring at Pansy's backside.

"I understand, you don't have to talk about it, after all we are supposed to have a good time. And I see Everard over there, why don't you go and say hello?" Estella said.

"Oh I couldn't possibly, he doesn't even know I exist," Melilot declared glancing at him.

"That is why you must introduce yourself Melilot," Estella exclaimed.

Melilot paled. "Don't you even think about it Stella, I just can't," she said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Estella replied.

They all had a very pleasant lunch then, as hobbits always do when they have plenty of food in front of them. Estella and Melilot sat with Pimpernel Took (Pippin sister), and found that she was a very fun person who loved talking. Pimpernel regaled the other two with stories about her youth in the Whitwell farm in Tuckborough. She especially highlighted the stories of Pippin and Merry and how much trouble the both of them had gotten into when they were younger.

Pimpernel was just telling them of the time when Merry and Pippin were caught having a food fight in the pantry when the hobbits addressed in it walked up.

"And what are you telling these lasses my dear sister?" Pippin asked, looking amused.

"Oh just about you and cousin Merry, its too easy to humor them with your antics," Pimpernel said, looking like she was about to start laughing.

"I see, and what were you talking about now?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Oh, only about the time you two got in a food fight and were put to bed without dinner AND supper," she replied. It was uncanny how much Pimpernel and Pippin resembled each other. They both had the same emerald green eyes, both sets twinkling with mischief.

"That was great, by the way you do know I won the fight," Merry replied cheekily glancing at Pippin.

"You did not!" he replied sulkily.

"Yes my dear cousin, I did, and I'm not the one who ended up wearing applesauce," Merry pointed out.

"Fine, fine, you won, happy?"

"Perhaps,"

It took all of Estella's will to not roll her eyes at the two.

"Oh Merry! Can I talk to you for a moment?" called a voice. He turned to see Pansy waving at him, standing next to his cousin Celandine.

"I'll see you guys later," he said politely as he walked over to them.

AN: Well there is my second chapter, I already have most of this story written out and I will be glad to post it regularly should someone tell me what they think of this story so far. I crave reviews like chocolate. SO please review and I will post the next chapter ASAP!

Christina


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, Estella or any other of JRR Tolkien's masterpieces. I'm just playing with them for a time.

**_All For Love_**

(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)

**Chapter 3**

The following weeks leading up to the party were thrilling as all of Buckland was excited by the event. They all had so much to be thankful for, and they were ready to celebrate. Melilot and Estella bought some fabric and spent the days sewing new dresses together, discussing the most recent of Buckland news.

Finally the day had arrived and it was once again a glorious day, as so many had been. The party was to take place outside of Brandy Hall. Several large tents had been erected, tables, chairs, and party gifts all were put in place. The cooks of Brandy Hall began to work around the clock making all the best Shire delicacies they could. The band arrived and began setting up their stage. The time had come for the biggest party Buckland had seen in quite some time.

"Estella? Are you done yet?" Melilot called from her sitting room. She had gotten ready faster than Estella, so she had been waiting impatiently on the couch.

"Just a moment," Estella replied seeing her reflection in the mirror, and frowning slightly. She had been to a party such as this one in such a long time that she hoped she looked alright. Estella wore a light blue colored dress that went down to her toes. She took a deep breathe and stepped out of the door.

"You look nice Estella, the lads will be all over you my friend," Melilot standing up and heading for the door.

"I doubt that very much. Everard, however will absolutely love you," Estella replied. This caused Melilot to blush, until she decided to change the subject.

"Well, let's go then," Melilot replied making her way out into the hallway. The two joined the crowd exiting Brandy Hall. The minute Estella took a step outside she heard the loud noise of the crowd and the din of the music above all.

Estella and Melilot walked over to the table where Mentha, Fredegar and Merimas were sitting. They had barely sat down when the music stopped, and Saradoc Brandybuck stood from the head table and began to speak.

"I want to welcome you all to our Spring Cotillion! Now we have had these parties in the past, but as you all know this year we have more cause to celebrate than ever before. If it wasn't for some very brave hobbits, we would still be under the tyranny of the ruffians. Right now I would like us to all have a moment of silence to honor those hobbits who bravely gave their lives in the Battle of Bywater,"

Estella looked down, as the memories of her time in captivity haunted her thoughts. So many had suffered, and all for naught. If the uprising didn't happen when it did she was afraid to know what would have happened to her had she been in the lockholes much longer.

"And now, I would like to give a toast," said Saradoc, once again commanding the attention of every hobbit. "To the great captains of the battle, my nephew Peregrin Took, son of Thain Paladin," he said turning to glance at Pippin, who looked a little red. Merry just watched in amusement, and glanced at Pippin briefly before turning his attention back to his father, who was sitting between him and his mother Esmeralda.

"And to my son Meriadoc, who I am proud to have as my heir and the next Master of Buckland, cheers!" Saradoc said smiling at his son before drinking his wine. The rest of the hobbits toasted before starting to applaud. "Now," Saradoc said settling the crowd down again. "Let us now enjoy this wonderful meal Brandy Hall's fine cooks have prepared!" Saradoc said to much acclaim.

With that the feasting began, and what a feast it was. For nearly two hours straight the hobbits gorged themselves on the excessive in quantity and quality of the food. Then the band once again took their positions onstage and began a lively tune.

Melilot found some hand bells on the table and handed one to Estella. "C'mon they're playing the Springle-ring!" she said excitedly dragging Estella onto the dance floor. Soon both were caught up in the constant dance steps, that most hobbits learned to master by the time of their coming of age. Estella found that she began to unwind a bit, and truly enjoy the dancing with her fellow hobbits.

The dance first involved everyone doing the dance steps in a line, playing their bells. But as the song progressed, they all began to do si do and all the lasses were traded amongst the lads for a minute before switching partners. Estella could not stop laughing and smiling, first she danced with her brother, then she was switched to Merimas. She was spun around by him for a minute before she was traded again, and she found herself in Merry's arms.

Merry grinned at her, as they started to dance. "Are you enjoying yourself Estella?" he asked.

Estella nodded. "I am…Merry," she replied, still feeling odd calling him by his first name.

"Good to hear that, I'm happy you came Estella," he said.

"You are?" Estella said surprised.

"Of course, we have known each other since we were children after all," Merry said matter-of-factly, before switching Estella for Celandine.

The song ended moments later, Estella's thoughts on what Merry had said. Well they did know each other practically their whole lives, but she wouldn't say that they had ever been friends. More like friendly acquaintances. When Estella was a young lass, she was always begging Fred to let her play with him and his friends, most of the time he refused, but there were a couple of times they included her. Estella was one of those girls that were happier playing with the boys than playing with dolls.

It wasn't until Estella entered her teens, she finally grew out of her admiration for Fred and his best friends Folco Boffin, Frodo Baggins, Pippin Took and of course Merry Brandybuck. It was at Bilbo's party that she met Melilot, and soon after they were the best of friends. Soon she began her habit of telling off any of them (especially Merry and Pippin, never Frodo) if they played a prank on her or she caught them raiding the pantries. But anyways that is how things had been, and as far as she was concerned they would stay that way.

The following day, Estella's trunk was packed and a carriage arrived to take her back to Budge Ford. Melilot seemed very depressed seeing her friend go, but made Estella promise to write once a week. Fredegar kissed Mentha farewell before he also boarded the carriage and sat down next to Estella. A moment later their driver drove the ponies out of Buckland.

"You seen to be getting fairly close to Mentha dear brother," Estella said.

"I think…I think I love her," he replied.

"I think you do too," said Estella smiling at her brother. "Did you tell her this?" she asked.

"No, I didn't. What if she laughed at me?"

"I don't think she would do that, you should tell her how you feel. After all I am a lass, and her sister is my best friend. I can read Mentha very well, and I think she loves you too,"

"I sure hope so," replied Fred in a sad sort of voice as he looked out the window.

When their carriage pulled up in front of the Bolger's hole, Odo and Rosa were standing outside waiting for them. Estella stepped out of the carriage and gave her parents each a hug, Fred had only left home the day before the party, so they were especially happy to see Estella home.

"Welcome home dearest, we've missed you," Rosa said giving her only daughter a big kiss.

"I've missed you too mother, what's wrong?" Estella asked. She had known the minute she saw her parents faces that something was amiss and they were trying to hide it with phony smiles.

"Nothing's wrong Estella, whatever gave you that idea?" Odo asked startled by his daughter's accusations.

"Oh really," Estella replied not buying it for a minute. If her parents were going to try and hide what was wrong then, she would just have to spy. She didn't grow up with people like Merry and Pippin without learning at least a little bit of eavesdropping skills. Unfortunately for her parents, they didn't know this.

That very night Estella put her plan into action. She stealthily went outside and around the side of the house and stopped when she reached her parents window. She kneeled down in a bush and just as she predicted her parents were having a conversation.

"What are we going to do Odo? We can't loose the farm," Rosamunda said glaring angrily at her husband.

"What else are we going to do? I know this will be a good year for the harvest and all, but we sold most of our farm during the occupation. We had no choice then, and we have no choice now," Odovacar exclaimed.

Estella had to cover her mouth to stop her gasp from being heard. She knew her parents had been having financial problems, but she had no clue it was really that bad as to having to sell the farm. What would they do? Her family had owned this farm for generations; she didn't want to loose the only home she ever knew.

"Maybe one of us could get a job, or…we could always look to the Bracegirdles to help us, we are in their debt after all," Rosa replied.

"I don't know Rosa. You know as well as I that the two of us cannot possibly get a job, you have the house to tend and I have to take care of the remainder of our farm. Fredegar is still very weak, and when he can work he'll need to be helping me with the planting. And I don't want to make Estella work, she is still young, she shouldn't have to do that," Odo said.

Estella couldn't take it anymore. At that moment she stood up and before she could stop herself she spoke. "I will get a job!" Estella declared, shocking her parents.

"Estella! What are you doing out there? Were you listening to us?" Rosa said, clearly shocked and annoyed.

"Yes I was, and you both should know by now that when I know you aren't telling me something I eavesdrop. Anyways to the point, I will get a job. We simply can't loose our home!" Estella declared still standing outside the window.

Odo sighed, knowing that once his stubborn daughter had decided something, she usually stuck to it. He looked his daughter in the eyes. "Well if you are totally sure, I think I know of a place that needs some help. Do you remember the old Bridge Inn?" Odo asked.

"Yes, but wasn't it torn down?" Estella asked confused.

"They've rebuilt it, and now it is bigger than it ever was before. They are looking for some lasses to serve the meals down there; you should go down there tomorrow and ask about it. That is if you really want to get a job," Odo said.

"Yes I do, I will go and see if I can get a job there tomorrow. Good night," Estella replied walking back around the hole to get to the front door. Reaching her room and plopping down on her bed, Estella couldn't sleep as tears trickled down her face.

AN: Well there you have it, the third chapter. I would like to thank my first reviewer of this story Liana! And please everyone review please and the 4th chapter will be up in a jiffy. Until then namarie!

Christina


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, Estella or any other of JRR Tolkien's masterpieces. I'm just playing with them for a time.

**_All For Love_**

(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Estella awoke early and right after second breakfast she headed out to the stables. Her pony, Star nickered seeing Estella walk in. Star was all brown except for a white patch on her forehead, where Estella got the name for her pony. Estella scratched Star's neck as the pony nuzzled Estella affectionately. She mounted Star and set out on the short ride from her home, across the Brandywine Bridge and over to where the Bridge Inn had always been.

When Estella rode up to the Inn she could hear the thud of hammers, and saws. The Bridge Inn was not only being rebuilt, it was also expanded twice the size it had been previously. Estella dismounted Star, and tied her to a tree before walking up to the front door and knocking.

"Jus a minute," drawled a gruff male voice. Estella took and deep breath and waited patiently. The door opened and a very chubby middle aged hobbit stepped out. "Hullo, how may I be helpin' ya lass?" he asked.

"Sir, I've come to ask about a waitress job here," Estella replied politely.

"Wonderful, have ya waited anywhere else?"

"Other than serving my own family, no I haven't,"

The hobbit looked deep in thought for a moment before he looked up at Estella with a smile. "Yer in luck lass, I'm feeling charitable today. You have a job, you start tomorrow after elevensies," he said sternly.

"Thank you so much Mr….," she trailed off.

"Mr. Proudfoot, and your name is?"

"Estella Bolger,"

"Well I'll be seeing ya then Estella, good day," Mr. Proudfoot said turning around to head inside again.

"Farewell sir," Estella replied and with a smile she turned to go back over to where Star was tethered. She raced home as fast as she could, which didn't really that that long. She tended to Star in the stable before she burst in the door of her home bursting with happiness.

"Mother, Father, Fred! I have wonderful news!" she exclaimed walking in the kitchen where her family was having lunch. "I got a job at the Bridge Inn!"

"I'm so proud of you Estella dear….Fredegar you had better eat that!" Rosamunda said not really paying much attention.

Estella sighed and sat down and filled her plate. She knew it was highly unusual for girls of her social status working in a pub, but the shame it might have would be better than loosing her home to those awful Bracegirdles.

The next day she arrived at the Inn right on time. Besides Estella there were Tulip Chubb, Marigold Smallburrows, Ruby Boffin, and Polly Sandybanks. They all greeted each other politely, but the others all knew each other. Estella didn't, and she was the only one who had never worked in an inn or pub before.

"Hello lasses, and welcome to the Bridge Inn," said an older lady walking over to them. "I am Cora Broadbelt, and you will refer to me as Mrs. Broadbelt. After Mr. Proudfoot, I am your boss. Now ladies follow me, I have much to show you," Cora said leading them into the newly finished Bridge Inn.

She led them around the dining room all the while explaining what was to be expected of them. First off they received brown aprons with Bridge Inn stitched on it to wear over their dresses. They would each receive a section of a couple tables which would be their responsibility for the night. They would go to the table, get the drinks then see if they wanted something to eat. Then they were to go to the kitchens say how many meals they needed and deliver it to the table. Then after their shift was over each girl was to wash dishes and clean up the kitchen area. Estella could tell that this would be very grueling, but she had to do it. She couldn't loose her home.

Finally Cora was done with her lecture and said that it was time to leave. They were to report to the Inn after second breakfast the next day when the Bridge Inn finally reopened. Estella said her farewell and quickly rode home. It would definitely be an experience Estella thought….one which I wish I didn't have to have.

The following day Estella got a crash course on how to be a waitress. The Inn had long been very popular before its destruction, but as it was rebuilt it was now more popular than ever. Estella was to work from elevensies to past suppertime. She had only two tables to tend to but she was certainly put to the test. Every hobbit it seemed was very demanding always calling for more ale.

Halfway through her shift Estella was given a break, where she ate as much as she could during the small amount of time she was given. And all the while she was working Cora was always watching and asking questions. Cora made Estella even more nervous than she already was. The other waitresses didn't seem to pay any mind to Estella as she was much younger than all of them.

Estella quickly took a sip of water as she went over to the bar to fill up a couple of mugs for ale at her table. "Estella!" Cora called approaching her swiftly. Estella turned to look at her.

"Did you see who just sat down at your table?" Cora inquired.

"No, I have not," Estella replied meekly.

"Only Mr. Proudfoot and his family. Now I want you to take good care of them, do you understand me?" Cora asked sternly.

"Of course," Estella said.

Who was Cora kidding? Of course she would take good care of Mr. Proudfoot's table, it was her job. Estella hated it that Cora didn't seem to trust Estella in the least. I'll just have to make her trust me Estella thought as she dropped the ales at her table.

She turned to go to the Proudfoot's table when she nearly stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting right next to her boss was Pansy Proudfoot, that mean girl she had met at the picnic. Also there was a older lady that looked a great deal like Pansy and a brown haired lad. She sighed and glumly went over to the table. No doubt this was going to be interesting. Maybe Pansy would've forgotten her….fat chance.

"Estella! There you are! Now I want you to get 2 ales and 2 teas, be off now lass," Mr. Proudfoot said before Estella could utter a word.

"Now Daddy," Pansy started, giving a small smirk to Estella. "Can't you even say hello first? This is the Estella Bolger father, the one I told you about from the picnic. How do you do Estella?" Pansy said.

"Oh…that Estella," Mr. Proudfoot muttered. "Right then, best be off lass," he said to Estella.

Confused and a bit alarmed Estella rushed off to get their drinks, why did her boss have to be that cruel girl's father? And why did they have to sit at her table, she would rather eat dirt. Still she had a job to do and she got the tea and ales as fast as she could. Returning to the table, she set down the drinks without making eye contact with anyone.

"Now Estella, do you have eyes for any lad right now?" Pansy asked amused. Estella looked up confused, why was Pansy trying to be nice to her? What was she playing at?

"Not right now Miss. Pansy," Estella replied politely.

"Oh so you plan on becoming an old maid then someday?" Estella looked up startled, and her eyes flashed angrily. She took a deep breath before she replied.

"No Miss. Pansy, not at all,"

"Then who is it? I myself have eyes for Meriadoc Brandybuck, so handsome…so brave,"

Estella had to suppress a snort. "I see…may I be getting you folks anything to eat?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Lass, go and get us all a meal. My boy here is getting hungry," Mr. Proudfoot said smacking his son on the back.

Estella nodded and turned to go back into the kitchen, she placed the order and went to take the plates from her other table, as they were about to leave.

She rushed to go to the outhouse, and when she returned she noticed the previous hobbits had left and there were two new hobbits at the table. Two very familiar looking hobbits.

"Hello lads," Estella said standing in front of the table that now had Merry and Pippin occupying the seats. Both were actually wearing normal hobbit clothes today, though both had swords on their belts and Merry had a horn. They looked up in surprise seeing Estella.

"I didn't know you worked here!" Merry exclaimed.

"Yeah well I only just started," Estella replied.

"Can I have some ale?" Pippin said smiling.

"That's all you ever think about Pip, get me one as well," Merry said watching his cousin.

She brought out the ales and by then the food was ready for the Proudfoots, so she quickly delivered it. Pansy now had totally ignored Estella's presence and had her eyes trained on the two travelers sitting at the table across from her.

Estella went back over to her other table. "Anything else I can get for you?" she asked.

"No, we're fine, but can I ask you something," said Merry.

"Go ahead," Estella replied.

"How is Fred doing?"

"Better every day,"

"Good to here, and how are you doing Estella?"

"Just fine, but may I ask why you all of a sudden care?"

"Well, I have known you forever Estella,"

"True, but I have never been your friend. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do," Estella said walking away quickly. She didn't know why she was acting so guarded around Merry, she just was.

Returning to the Proudfoots, only Pansy was sitting there presently. She directed all her attention to Estella. "What did you say to him?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Miss. Pansy; I don't know what you are talking about?" Estella said a bit bemused and annoyed.

"Merry! What did you say to him?" Pansy said furiously.

"I was just talking to him about my brother, one of his best friends," Estella replied.

"I'm warning you now, stay away from Meriadoc. He's mine, he will marry me someday. Now, fetch me some tea, like a good little waitress," Pansy said snottily.

Estella had to bite her tongue to stop her self from dumping the whole teapot over Pansy's head. Who did she think she was? That was uncalled for as far as Estella was concerned. It wasn't as if she had been talking friendly to Merry in least. What did Pansy see that made her so suspicious of Estella?

Estella walked back into the kitchen, to try and collect her thoughts. Cora, however had other ideas.

"Estella, what did you do? Mr. Proudfoot complained about you and stalked out. So I repeat, what did you do?" Cora demanded.

"I didn't do anything, I have no clue what I could have done to upset him," Estella said fighting with herself to stay calm.

"Well, I'll let you off the hook this time. One more and I'll send you packing. Is that clear?" Cora prodded.

"Clear," Estella said glumly. Cora gave her one more glance and then she left. Estella felt like just walking out while screaming and crying. But she couldn't, it wouldn't help her situation in the least.

For the rest of the night Estella didn't talk to anyone except her customers. She was too sure that she would snap. When the night was over, Estella counted her tip money and was about to walk out when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Estella can I talk to you?" asked a concerned voice. She turned around in surprise to see Polly Sandybanks standing there.

"Listen Estella, I saw what happened. They had no right to treat you that way. I wanted to punch them even. But you listen here, if you need help with anything just let me know," Polly said.

"Thank you so much," Estella replied sincerely.

"Not a problem," Polly replied.

AN: Please review, its like chocolate to this author. :-)

Christina


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, Estella or any other of JRR Tolkien's masterpieces. I'm just playing with them for a time.

**_All For Love_**

(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)

**Chapter 5**

Over the next couple of weeks Estella and Polly became fast friends. Polly was 4 years older than Estella, and already had her own family, but they still became close. And it was a very good thing she had an ally considering how bad things were fast becoming. Mr. Proudfoot and Cora were more and more vindictive everyday Estella worked. And Merry and Pippin often became regular guests living very close to the Inn.

"Estella clean out this teapot now!" Cora said sternly, almost angrily with a evil malice in her eye.

"Yes ma'm," Estella replied, turning back to Merry, whose mug she was filling.

"Does she always act like that to you?" Merry asked.

"She does, but by now I'm used to it," She said.

"Used to it or not, she shouldn't treat act like that to you," he said.

"I can handle myself Mr. Brandybuck. Please don't be under the impression that you need to be my hero," she replied.

"And now you are back to calling me Mr. Brandybuck. Why? You used to camm me Merry," he said baffled by Estella's behavior.

"I was a child then, and now I best be cleaning that pot," Estella said walking away.

Back at his table Merry sighed. Estella was such a mystery to him. And the more he saw, the more he wanted to figure out that mystery. He was constantly thinking about the times when young Estella used to beg to play with them. Somewhere over the years she had changed.

Pippin was the only person to notice the change in Merry. Both hobbits now lived at Crickhollow, so they were in the Bridge Inn a lot. It was during their visits Pippin noticed how deep in thought his cousin was. How Merry was quieter, and always seemed to be watching the lass Estella Bolger.

"Do you want to talk about it Merry?" Pippin asked one such day, almost making Merry jump out of his skin.

"What are you going on about Pip?" Merry replied, acting casual.

"All I know Merry is that whenever we are here, you never pay attention to me. Instead your eyes are always on that Bolger lass," Pippin said confidently.

Merry sighed, knowing he couldn't keep it from Pippin if he tried. "Is it that obvious?" he asked looking at his cousin.

"Only to me because I know you so well. Now tell me when you got eyes for Estella Bolger?" Pippin said.

"I don't got eyes for her, it's just she confuses me," Merry replied.

"Confuses you? Merry answer me this, if you didn't care about her then why won't you just drop it and move on. What is so special about her, tell me Merry?" Pippin stated.

Merry looked down at his mug, feelings churning inside. He thought for a moment and then looked up at Pippin again. "There has been no lass ever who ever intrigued me in the slightest. I don't know what it is about but….but I think I'm falling in love with her," Merry said hardly believing what just came out of his mouth.

"I figured as such, I just wanted to get you to admit it," Pippin shrugged.

"Thanks a whole lot. What am I going to do Pip, she doesn't really like me at all. And Fred wouldn't want his sister to be around me. But…I can't get her out of my mind. I don't even know when this happened," Merry sighed looking miserable.

"I will say one thing Mer, keep your feelings for her secret until the time is right," Pip said.

"Of course," Merry replied downing the remainder of his ale.

_"There has been no lass ever who ever intrigued me in the slightest. I don't know what it is about but….but I think I'm falling in love with her," Merry had said._

Unfortunately for Merry, someone else besides Pippin had heard his statement. The person frowned, anger consuming them as they quickly left the Inn.

It was one of the few days that Estella didn't work and she was sitting in the kitchen drinking some tea with her family. The funds that she had been bringing home from the Bridge Inn were enough to make sure they could keep their home. Estella was savoring the day, knowing tomorrow would not be quite so good.

There was a knock on the door and Rosa stood up to get it. A minute later she walked into the room and presented Estella with a letter. Seeing the address on it, Estella opened it up quickly. Estella had written a long letter to Melilot telling her all about what had been happening, this was her reply.

Dear Estella,

You do not know how glad I was to hear of you. I was beginning to wonder if something had happened, but now I see you were just busy. I can not tell you how upset I was to hear of that awful Mr. Proudfoot and Cora. I wish they're was something else you could do. I'm just happy you at least have Polly looking out for you. What an unfortunate business that is.

On a lighter note I have some wonderful news. Everard was in Brandy Hall the other day and I had a nice long conversation with him. And get this; he remembers dancing with me at Bilbo's party. I'm thrilled beyond belief. Who knows, maybe I will marry him someday.

Oh and speaking of marriage, Mentha has been pining over dear Fred for quite some time now. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if we became sister in laws soon. Oh I hope so, but your brother needs to hurry up or Mentha might collapse in a puddle on the floor.

Well I'll be talking to you later. I can't wait for the Mid-Years Feast. It is supposed to be spectacular, better than all others before. But now I'm getting away from myself, do write soon.

Your Friend,

Melilot

Estella smiled and quickly stored her letter in her apron pocket. This letter was something she didn't want anyone besides herself to see. She knew that if her parents knew about the way she was being treated at work they would do something about it, first off by making her quit her job. And then where would they be?

Two weeks later Estella was boarding a carriage with her family as they were setting off to go to the Mid-Years Feast at Brandy Hall. The party was supposed to be the biggest one in the Shire for over 300 years. Estella had just finished making a new dress, a light pink one with delicate embroidery all along it. Her hair was pinned up, and her mother had given her a hug and kiss saying how beautiful she was.

The party was in full swing when the Bolger's carriage arrived. Saradoc and Esmeralda were waiting at the entrance to the outdoor setup, shaking hands and greeting all their guests.

"Hello Odo, Rosa," Saradoc greeted his old friends. Then he turned to Fred and Estella. "Why how are you doing Fredegar, and you Miss Estella," he said jovially. They exchanged the greeting with the Master and Mistress of Brandy Hall and then they walk over to where the great hubbub was.

"Estella!" shouted a familiar voice and the next moment Melilot was standing before her.

"Melilot, so good to see you," Estella exclaimed giving her friend a hug.

"You too Estella," Melilot replied.

Estella left with Melilot and Fred went to find Mentha, leaving Rosa and Odo be. Estella and Melilot chatted happily as they went to the buffet line to get some food and kept talking all through dinner. After dessert, they were still talking until they were interrupted.

"Would you like to dance Melilot?" said Everard Took looking at Melilot nervously.

Melilot turned back to Estella, about to say something, but Estella talked before she could.

"Have fun," Estella said with a smile. Melilot shot her a grateful look and left with Everard.

Estella just sat there glumly for a moment, just staring off into space. She was quite at peace, until she heard someone standing right behind her. "Well if it isn't Estella, the worst waitress to live in a long, long time," so a most unpleasant voice.

Estella did an about face and glared at her opponent. Pansy smirked at her with a smug look. "Have you ever thought Pansy that if your "daddy" wasn't so mean to me than I wouldn't be so bad?" Estella asked, not blinking.

"I know what you're after. Let me warn you now, leave him alone!" Pansy said angrily.

"What on middle earth are you talking about?" Estella asked, very confused.

"You know very well. Just stay away before I make my father be worse than you can imagine," Pansy said while walking away.

Figures thought Estella, figures that Pansy has to come and try to ruin her evening. Estella was also really confused by what Pansy had said, who and what was she talking about? Estella certainly couldn't think of who it was Pansy was talking about.

"Estella? Would you like to dance?" said a familiar voice. Estella looked up to see Merry's handsome face. _Wait a sec, did I just think he was handsome, what is wrong with me?_

"Um….sure," Estella said, not wanting to offend the Master's son. He led her to the dance floor, and a slow song was playing, he put his arms around her waist and she his shoulders as they moved along the dance floor.

"Are you having a good time Estella?" Merry asked.

"Yes I am," she replied, actually feeling her previous anger flow away.

"Good to hear that, I'm really glad you came," he said.

"I am too Merry," she said, a second before she realized it was the first time in years she had called him by his nickname. Merry also picked it up.

"Thank you. I like that better than Mr. Brandybuck, that makes me sound like my father," he said.

"Well you look like your father…only with less grey hair," she said causing both of them to laugh.

"I've been meaning to ask you Estella. You don't have answer or anything, but why are you working in the Bridge Inn in the first place?" he asked.

"I knew someone would ask that sooner or later, I'm working because if I didn't we would loose our home. But please don't say a word to anyone," she said, feeling like tears were going to start falling at any second.

"You're secret is safe with me Estella," he said with a slight smile.

"Tell me Merry," Estella said looking in his eyes.

"Tell you what?" Merry asked, baffled.

"Tell me what it is you did. You aren't the same person who left the Shire a year ago give or take," she said.

"Well that is a long story, but I will tell you if you want, or at least what I can bear to say. Some of it is still too close to my heart to share," he said.

"I understand, tell me," Estella replied looking curiously at Merry.

Merry led Estella to an out of the way table and then began telling her about his adventure with Frodo, Sam and Pippin. He was a great storyteller and kept Estella in suspense a great deal of the time. She ended up asking him lots of questions, which Merry calmly would answer. When she finally ran out of questions she turned to him with a smile.

"I think I underestimated you Merry. I'm sorry," Estella said sincerely.

"It's alright Estella. Friends?" he asked. Estella nodded.

"Friends," she said.

Soon after both hobbits went their separate ways to join the party again. Estella went and sat with her parents, who looked very excited about something. Estella looked up to see Fredegar walking over to Estella and her parents. "She said yes," Fredegar said smiling.

Her parent cheered, having known what Fred was going to do ahead of time. "What? Oh!" Estella said finally realizing what was going on. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed, feeling very proud of her brother. Melilot pounced on the Estella the next second. "My wish came true; we are going to be sister in laws. This is simply splendid," she said

"It is," Estella replied. "My brother and your sister will be a lovely married couple. There is no doubt about it," she said.

"Well at least now we will have better excuses for meeting together," Mentha replied.

"We sure will," Estella replied, smiling and happy that her family would soon be growing. Maybe things were looking up for her after all.

AN: I would like to thank my reviewers ElrarweilSerindwe and Voldie on Varsity Track! You guys made my day and so here is my present, hope you liked this chapter. And please review!

Christina


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, Estella or any other of JRR Tolkien's masterpieces. I'm just playing with them for a time.

_**All For Love**_

(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)

**Chapter 6**

As it turned out though, it was only that one day that was good, because the next day her job at the Inn continued, much to Estella's displeasure. Estella was also working more, trying to get some money for Fredegar's wedding.

Things certainly seemed quite as grim as usual. Cora seemed to be bossing her around every few seconds, making it very hard for Estella to attend to her customers. Besides her friendship with Polly, the only person who could ever get her to crack a smile at work was Merry.

Merry had been coming daily now, and he would always request Estella to be his waitress. Their friendship began to grow stronger with every passing day, and it seemed to Estella she was almost excited to go to work just because Merry was there. What was happening to her, years ago she wouldn't even speak to him, but now she didn't know what was wrong with her then. Merry was very thoughtful, kind and a bit mischievous, which Estella now thought was a perfect mix.

One day Estella rode Star to The Bridge Inn as usual, feeling sorry for herself once again for having to work. She tethered her pony and walked in, tying her apron around her waist as she went. It was a Sunday, so the Inn was very crowded and it the time most hobbits had second breakfast.

She walked in and found out which tables would be hers. One of then had hobbits eating at it, the other had some sitting with their mugs of ale. So it seemed to her that she wouldn't have a table for awhile, as someone else would be taking care of them. She busied herself as usual, to avoid the yelling Cora.

"Hey Estella!" said a familiar voice. She turned to see Merry sitting at the bar once again, a handsome smile on his face. She quickly walked over to him, forgetting her half full teapot of water.

"Hullo Merry, good to see you," she said honestly, smiling sweetly at him.

"You as well Estella, so are you excited for the wedding?" he asked.

"Oh yes, extremely, I'm so happy for my brother. He deserves to be happy with the lass he loves," she replied.

Merry started to say something back, but he coughed abruptly so she didn't hear him.

"Estella! Get over here now!" said a furious Cora with her hands on her hips. A red faced Mr. Proudfoot was right behind her. What could she have done this time?

"How dare you not take care of your guests! They've been sitting for 10 minutes without anyone helping them!" Cora said fiercely.

"I beg your pardon, but they had mugs of ale and tea. I was quite sure that the previous waitress had taken care of them. I only just got here, and nobody told me anything," Estella replied, trying once again not to get angry.

"I don't want to hear excuses Estella, you've been nothing but trouble since you got here!" Mr. Proudfoot replied.

"What?" Estella said hurt. "I've done everything, anyone has ever asked of me," she said.

"But you have to watch your tables, that is money lost for your incompetence. You are a worthless Bolger, I wish you never came. I've never had to deal with someone as hard headed as you have been," Cora said.

At this Estella burst into tears, and all the sadness and misery of the last months washed over her anew. She didn't want to cry, but her eyes were disobeying her and giving herself away. She was never going to get any respect around here, no matter what she did they would never approve of her.

Estella then suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder that moved down to rub circles on her back. Then a voice that seemed to resound with danger spoke suddenly.

"How dare you!" said Merry. Estella looked up through tearstained eyes to see him with a look of total fury on his face. Merry spoke again, in that same voice.

"How dare you treat Estella this way, it is outrageous and shameful. She did nothing wrong, I've seen her. She's only tried to win your respect, but you just spit on her face. I've watched it for months now, and now I won't stand for it anymore. C'mon Estella, don't let them hurt you anymore," he said in a softer tone looking down at her. Estella nodded, forcing a small smile on her face, still too shocked to say anything.

"I get it now," Mr. Proudfoot said, a cruel smirk on his face. "Master Merry has gone soft and has fallen for this Bolger wench," he said. Merry stopped and turned around walking over to Mr. Proudfoot and looking him in the eyes. "What I feel is nothing of your concern, yet if you ever call Estella a wench again I shall set steel to you," Merry said simply, towering over the older hobbit. The older hobbit backed down, glaring at Merry and Estella in turn.

Merry turned to Estella and began leading a very grateful Estella to the door. Her thoughts were all mumbled in her head, she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Estella, if you leave now consider yourself unemployed!" Mr. Proudfoot yelled smugly at the two heading for the door.

Now Estella stopped and walked to Mr. Proudfoot, taking off her apron as she went. "Do you want to know what I think of this job?" she asked. Before he could answer she dropped the apron on the ground and ground it into the floor with her heel. She looked at the furious face of Mr. Proudfoot before turning around and walking back to Merry.

When they were outside, neither said anything yet they both began walking in the same direction. Coming to bench by the river, Merry sat down next to Estella and turned to Estella who still had tears trickling down her cheek.

"Estella, I'm so sorry about what those hobbits have been doing to you, I wish I would've said something sooner. You were very brave in there, and I'm proud of you," he said grinning slightly.

"Oh Merry," she said and she began to cry some more and fell into his embrace. He held her and rubbed her back as she sobbed quietly. He couldn't help but feel complete when she was in his arms.

After several long minutes she looked up at him again, and took the handkerchief he offered her to wipe her eyes. Then she looked up at him and smiled. "Well at least I don't have to put up with those two anymore. Merry you don't know how grateful I was to have you there with me. "I don't think I could've done it alone. They would've torn me to shreds," she said.

"I would've liked to see then try. Now you listen Estella, please promise me you won't ever let anyone treat you like that again," Merry said honestly.

"I promise Merry," she said smiling again. Then without warning her eyes went wide and she quickly stood up. "I must go, I need to get home," she replied and without a word she left, leaving one very confused Merry in her wake.

She didn't mean to abandon his so soon, but it had just hit her that she was no longer going to be able to help pay off the Bracegirdles anymore. This was not good news, and she was very worried. Why oh why did she have to find the worst place possible to work.

She quickly reached the Inn again and without even looking at it, she got on her pony and began on her way home. Reaching her hole she quickly attended to Star, before rushing in her house. Her mother was sitting at a table, in the kitchen drinking a mug of tea in her hands.

She rushed over and sat down next to her mother, tears starting to flow down her cheek. Rosa looked up in surprise, and then confronted her daughter. "What is wrong Estella dear?" she asked.

"I don't have a job anymore." Estella replied in shame.

"You what? Did you get fired?" Rosa asked.

"No, I quit. I couldn't take it anymore. Mr. Proudfoot was treating me so horribly."

"He was? You never told me that."

"I didn't want to worry you. The point is I don't have a job anymore, will we loose the farm?"

"It's alright Estella, calm down. We will figure out some way to pay the Bracegirdles, let your father and I worry about it. We should never have let you get a job, it was our resposibility to worry about it."

"I know, but I still feel guilty."

"Don't be, you have too much on your plate already. Let your parents take care of this one."

Estella didn't feel totally reassured, but she nodded anyways. She wondered what her parents would have to do to keep their home. She guessed that she would find out soon enough. But in the meantime, she had many preparations for her brothers wedding to get ready.

Two weeks before the wedding, Estella was once again on the way to Brandy Hall with her family. Mentha and Fred were going to be married in Brandy Hall, as they undoubtedly had more space to house everyone.

Upon arriving she found the whole family bustling and busy as bees as usual. She and Melilot were often very busy sewing their dresses, and helping with the chores around the giant hole. As Melilot explained to her she and Estella were to be the brides maids for the wedding, and Merimas and Merry were to be the grooms men.

Since Estella had arrived at Brandy Hall, she had been wondering when she would see Merry, having forgotten that he was currently residing in Crickhollow. She wondered what he was going to say to her when he saw her again. She didn't mean to just leave that quickly, she just overreacted. For the rest of the days leading up to the wedding, she kept an eye out for him.

The day of Fred and Mentha's wedding was one that started out very chaotic. Estella was woken up early by Melilot and they quickly ate a small breakfast before starting to get ready for the wedding. Mentha was extremely jittery, and kept switching her weight from one foot to the other. Melilot, her mother, and Estella were all getting dressed and helping Mentha as they went along.

Melilot and Estella finally emerged ready for the weapon an hour later. Both wore light blue dresses, with embroidery on the hem and matching ribbons in their hair. Mentha herself was in a simple white gown, with white flowers in her hair. As was hobbit custom, the only presents given at weddings were flowers, so they were abundant at this occasion, and the three hobbits all carried sweet smelling bouquets.

Estella walked outside to where the wedding was to be held, the ushers were busy leading the guests into their seats. Estella looked around and finally she spotted Merry who was standing and talking to Fred, Pippin, Sam Gamgee and Frodo Baggins. She didn't want to interrupt them, but she wanted to speak to Merry. She slowly edged her way closer to them. As it turned out, she needn't worry, because Merry spotted her right away.

"Hullo Estella," Merry said waving, causing his friends to all glance at her. Estella waved at him and walked over to them standing right next to Fred.

"Are you excited Fred?" She asked him.

"You could say that, but I feel so nervous. Am I making a mistake?" Fred asked looking very pale.

"Of course not, and you might be happy to know that Mentha is every bit as nervous, and you will be just fine," Estella replied patting her brother on the back.

"That's what we've been telling him for the last hour," said Frodo chuckling.

"Getting married isn't scary, and you and Miss. Mentha will be just fine. I'm sure," Sam said.

"Thanks," Fred said, still not feeling totally reassured. But there was no more time to comfort him, because it was time for the wedding to begin.

Melilot and Merimas rushed over, Estella stood with Merimas and Melilot with Merry. It was time to begin, the music started and the ceremony began.

An hour later everyone was cheering on the new Mr. and Mrs. Fredegar Bolger. Estella dabbed her eyes with tears, as they followed the married couple out of the hall and outside to the giant tent erected for the reception. Fred and Mentha stood at the entrance to the tent, passing out flowers, as tradition was.

Estella parted from Merimas and went over to Melilot and Merry. "My brother is married, I can hardly believe it," she said happily.

"Same here, I remember when Merimas got married, I cried more than you did," Melilot stated.

"Can I talk to you Estella?" Merry asked looking at her. She looked at him and nodded and they walk a little ways away.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about what happened the other day," Estella stated looking at him.

"Yes, what was wrong? You ran off so suddenly I feared the worst," he replied.

"No, it was nothing. I totally overreacted. But I am sorry for alarming you Merry," Estella replied sincerely.

'Very well then, I'm just happy to know that all is well again," Merry said.

"It is," she said and they walked back to join the group.

When they returned Melilot at once pounced on Estella and dragged her to the same spot. "What was that all about? I thought you hated him," Melilot exclaimed.

"I never claimed to hate him, I just didn't care for him at all," She replied.

"What changed?"

"You know how I hardly wrote you, and when I did I was complaining about my job?"

"Yes I do,"

"Well it seemed like everyday I was there, so was Merry. Over the last couple of months we became good friends. He then stood up for me one time when my boss was treating me horribly and I quit and he defended me,"

"Wow, I had no idea. Well it sounds to me like he definitely has feelings for you."

"He does, we are friends."

"Maybe he wants to court you."

"I highly doubt that. Why would the next Master of Buckland want to date a lass from as low class as I am?"

"You are not; you are half Took, right?"

"Yes, but still."

"Ok, we won't talk about it anymore."

"Thanks," Estella said, breathing a sigh of relief.

She didn't know why it was but she felt very defensive over her friendship with Merry. The two lasses joined the rest of the party, had spent some very pleasant hours eating and socializing with various relatives, acquaintances, and friends. Estella noticed that Merry spent practically the whole evening chatting with Frodo, Sam and Pippin. She wondered if they were talking about their incredible adventure.

Finally it was time for Fred and Mentha's first dance as a married couple. Both looked so incredibly happy together, as they slowly swayed to the music. Estella got distracted by someone touching her shoulder.

"Estella dear, are you enjoying the party?" Rosa asked, Odo and some other hobbit standing next to him.

"Very much mother," Estella replied.

"Wonderful, well now I would like to introduce you to Mardo Bracegirdle," Rosa said, with a big smile on her face.

Estella looked at this Mardo Bracegirdle. He was a inch taller than she was, though he was very heavyset. He had light brown curly locks that looked like they had only been combed once in his life, with beady brown eyes. She already didn't like the hobbit, she had a bad feeling about him. But she smiled all the same.

"Hullo Mr. Bracegirdle," she said.

"You can call me Mardo, Estella," he said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"We'll leave you two to get acquainted," Odo said as he led Rosa away.

"Want to dance," he asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I just want to get a drink at the moment," Estella replied trying to get away from him without being impolite.

"I think you just don't want to dance with me," he said in a quiet whisper. "Let's dance please," he said in a louder voice and Estella regrettably followed him on the dance floor.

What was going on? She wondered, why did her parents introduce her to this awful Mardo? Wait, wasn't his name Bracegirdle, the family who the Bolgers still owed money? Oh dear, what were her parents trying to do?

She didn't say anything as they danced; feeling more and more worried as time went on. The only noise she made were whimpers whenever he stepped on her toes, which he did often. She wondered if he was doing it on purpose or really was a horrible dancer.

Finally the song was over and she quickly excused herself from him, before he could say anything more. She walked to the edge of the dance floor and started to relax again.

"Estella, there you are," said a familiar voice. She smiled and turned around to see Merry standing there, looking very handsome in his white shirt and black waistcoat.

"Hi Merry, how are you?" she asked.

"Good, would you like to dance?" he asked as another song just started.

"I would love to," she replied happily.

The dance with Merry was about a million times more enjoyable than the previous one had been with Mardo. Merry was an excellent dancer and very courteous. She had been cringing while dancing just a minute ago, and now she was enjoying every minute of it. Merry also seemed to be enjoying himself, he looked her in the eyes and that that adorable smile on his face. Did she just think he was adorable?

"I have an idea," Merry said as the song was ending. "Follow me," he said and he led her out of the tent.

As Fred danced once again with his new wife, he right away noticed Estella's dance partner. He saw her and Merry dance, looking like they both loved every minute of it. What was going on? He had never thought anything was going on between his sister and his best friend, but now he changed his mind. His attention was drawn back to Mentha just then, and the next time he looked over to where they were they were gone.

"Where are we going Merry?" she asked.

"Just trust me," he replied and then he led her over to close to the Brandywine. There Estella was greeted with a wonderful view, and the stars shone on the river, the sky filled with hundreds of lights from the fire flies. "It's beautiful," she uttered.

"The stars were made by Elbereth herself, so we would always have light at night," Merry said.

"Who was she?" Estella asked.

"The Queen of the Valar, the beings who created and watch over Middle Earth," Merry replied.

"She must be very kind and beautiful," Estella replied.

"Not as beautiful as you are Estella," he said and slowly their mouths were brought in together as if by magic and they softly kissed one another.

A million thoughts buzzed in Estella's head as she kissed Merry. Was she actually kissing THE Meriadoc Brandybuck? She could hardly believe it. And did this mean he had feelings for her, but what would she do? She had to admit that her heart raced, and she felt all tingly inside. Was this love? She dared not hope it was.

She pulled away and looked down, afraid to face him again.

"Estella…I," he started.

"I know, you don't feel that way for me. I understand," Estella said, once again jumping to conclusions.

"What? No, absolutely not. To tell you the truth, kissing you made me very happy indeed," he replied.

"It did?" she asked curiously.

"Like I could touch the stars," he said.

"Well you are certainly will be able to soon if you don't stop growing Master Meriadoc, you must be taller than Bandobras by now" she said.

"I hope so, I have to beat some record. Do you remember me telling you about the Ents?" he asked.

"Yes, tree-shepards, right?"

"Yes, well Treebeard fed Pippin and I this special Ent draught and well it made us grow,"

"So that's the big secret," she replied laughing.

"Yes, don't let Pip know I told our secret," he replied.

"Don't worry, I won't," she replied smiling.

"Well anyways, I want you to know Estella that I care for you very much," Merry said sounding serious again with a sincere look on his face.

"Merry I feel the same," she replied. "But I'm also confused, I need some time to think about us," she said looking Merry in the eyes.

Merry nodded. "I understand," he replied. "Well we best get back to the party before they miss us," he said as they quickly entered the tent again separately.

Merry walked right over to Pippin and dragged him away from the barrel of ale. "Pippin, I…I kissed her," Merry said in a hushed voice.

"You did what?" Pippin asked incredulously.

"I kissed her," Merry replied, not liking to repeat himself lest someone hear.

"What happened?" Pippin asked.

"She kissed me back, but then she said she had to have time to think it all over. I'm worried she won't like me back," Merry said.

"Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't she like you? You are the next Master of Buckland, a Knight of Rohan, hero of the Battle of Bywater. Not to mention I can tell she cares for you too, plus didn't you defend her against that horrible Proudfoot?" Pippin said confidently.

"I know, but what if she only thinks of me as a friend," Merry asked.

"You said she kissed you back, right?"

"Yes."

"She likes you friend, I even think she loves you. She just has to realize it,"

Merry wasn't so sure, but he was willing to humor his cousin. For the rest of the night Merry eyes could be seen wandering in the direction of one Estella Bolger.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, Estella or any other of JRR Tolkien's masterpieces. I'm just playing with them for a time.

_**All For Love**_

_(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)_

**Chapter 7**

The following day, Estella was riding in a carriage with her parents on the way back to Budge Ford. Her parents were still talking about the wedding, and Estella just looked out the window. Her mind was ever dwelling on a certain Knight of Rohan. She could still hardly believe that they had kissed. It had always seemed like some far fetched fantasy to imagine kissing Merry Brandybuck. She knew now what her true feelings were, she loved him…deeply. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and their first kiss. But it could never be.

Upon reaching their hole, they were greeted by Mentha and Fred. The newly married couple was to live in the Bolger's hole, as Fred was the next heir to the family home. After sharing their greetings and eating Elevensies, Fred motioned for Estella to follow him, and they stepped into the parlor.

"Estella, what is going on between you and Merry Brandybuck?" he asked, getting right to the point he wished to discuss.

"What do you mean? He's a good friend of mine," Estella replied.

"Estella, since when have you been friends with Merry?" he asked.

"We've been friends for months now, he was a regular at the Bridge Inn,"

"You used to not want to have anything to do with him,"

"That changed dear brother,"

"I'm just going to it to you once Estella, please don't get to close to Merry. He's not always the most…responsible hobbit, even if he did help rid us of all those ruffians. I just don't want my only sister to get hurt."

"Don't worry, I won't be."

"Good, now there is something else I want to tell you but you cannot let our parents find out I told you," Fred said seriously.

"Go on," Estella replied, really wanting to know the big secret.

"Fred! Estella! We have company," Rosa said walking into the parlor.

"Too late," Fred said under his breathe and only Estella heard him.

"Estella dear, do you remember Mardo Bracegirdle?" Rosa said, and Estella looked up to see her father standing next to Mardo and his parents.

"Of course," Estella replied, really getting nervous. She'd rather just remember Merry, than the hobbit who squashed her toes.

"Well dear, these are his parents Nardo and Petunia, and we have something wonderful to tell you." Rosa said.

"Yes Estella," Odo replied smiling. "You are getting married to Mardo at the end of the month."

Estella felt like her heart had stopped beating, and her whole body had stopped functioning at that very moment. He did not just say what she thought he did. He did not just tell her she was marrying Mardo Bracegirdle of all people.

"Are you serious?" she asked, knowing it was impolite, but she didn't care.

"Of course it is, and you will be married to Mardo. He will provide and take care of you, tis a perfect match," Rosa said, still wearing a smile.

"I'm afraid, I don't feel the same way," she said, walking out of the room and into her bedroom. There she started crying silently into her pillow, while fighting the urge to scream in fury. Just when things were going so well between her and Merry, this happened. How on Middle Earth could they expect her to marry someone like Mardo Bracegirdle.

A couple of minutes later, Rosa walked into her room and sat on her bed. She smoothed Estella's hair from her face before saying softly.

"We had no choice Estella love, we don't have the money to pay off the Bracegirdles. And the only thing besides money the Bracegirdles would accept was your hand for their son. I would never have made you do this if there was any other way, but there isn't," Rosa said softly.

"But he's has the looks and personality of a troll," Estella said.

"I'm sure you won't feel that way once you get to know him a little better," Rosa replied.

"I doubt that, but I will try all the same," Estella conceded.

"Good, now let's not keep our guests waiting any longer. Here, dry your eyes and come out when you are ready," Rosa handed her daughter a handkerchief and exited the room.

Estella dried her eyes and took a deep breathe before facing the music so to speak. Her family and the Bracegirdles were sitting in the kitchen around a table drinking tea and chatting merrily. She sat down in the only place that was available, next to Mardo. She felt him reach for her hand under the table and squeeze it, rather hard actually.

Estella tried to ignore him, though it was very hard. She only spoke when spoken to and she picked at her food. She was still pretty much in shock, and listening to her parents and future in laws talking about her own wedding had the effect of making her nauseous.

Finally the Bracegirdles announced it was time to go, much to Estella's relief. However, Mardo wasn't going to let her get away so easily.

"Can I talk to you Estella?" he asked. She nodded, knowing she didn't have a choice in the matter. When they were in a different room, Mardo closed the door and turned to her.

"You listen here wench; you are going to be my wife. I know you can't stand the thought of being my wife, but you better get used to it fast. My family is doing yours a favor, so I would be grateful if I were you. You will be Estella Bracegirdle before long, and you will do everything I say. You are not to go near that arrogant Merry Brandybuck, as your fiancée I have the right to tell you so," Mardo said sternly.

Estella bit her tongue, trying to hold back her temper. This hobbit absolutely infuriated her, who did he think he was anyways? Sharkey? If he thought she would treat him with respect, he had another thing coming. And as for Merry, well she wasn't going to stop being his friend.

"I am my own person, thank you very much. As your wife I will respect you, but right now I am my own hobbit and I will not be manipulated. Now I believe your parents are waiting for you in the carriage," Estella said in a controlled tone.

Mardo growled in anger and grabbed her arm squeezing it painfully. "You better watch yourself, I'm not someone to be trifled with," he said gruffly, and then he walked away.

Estella rubbed her bruised arm and once again the tears began to flow. Why was this happening to her?

For the next couple of weeks, Estella spent most of her time indoors. She seldom talked lately, and when she did she snapped at people. She wrote a long letter to Melilot, explaining everything, but as much as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to write Merry one.

She had mostly busied herself in the kitchen and with her sewing, but it still didn't keep her mind of what was happening to her. She refused to do anything that had to do with her upcoming marriage, so she mended a shirt as she watched her mother and Mentha write the invitations. She was worried to know what Merry's reaction was going to be, he was the one person she dreaded to face besides Mardo.

As it turned out, she didn't have to wait long at all to find out what Merry thought of it all. Melilot wrote a letter to Estella saying how Merry, went "all quiet" when he heard the news of the engagement. Then the very next day she encountered him.

Estella was running to the market to pick up a couple of items for her mother, when all of a sudden she saw Merry come walking out of the forest dressed in his armor. He looked upset already, but when he spotted Estella, his expression turned furious.

"Well if it isn't the future Mrs. Mardo Bracegirdle," Merry said in a annoyed tone.

"Merry, let me explain," Estella said calmly.

"No Estella, there is nothing to explain. You led me on, and now you are getting married to someone else. I understand perfectly Estella…Bracegirdle," he shouted as he darted back into the woods, leaving a very depressed Estella in his wake.

She forgot all about her errand, and ran home. Entering her room she lay on the bed, and once again cried into her pillow. Rosamunda and Mentha kept trying to ask Estella what was wrong, but this time she refused to answer. Rosa would never have guessed that that very moment Estella's heart was shattering.

Merry stormed inside the house at Crickhollow and slammed the door shut behind him. Pippin who had been taking a sip of ale, nearly choked on it.

"Merry? What's wrong?" asked a puzzled Pippin.

"I don't want to talk about it Pip," Merry snapped.

"Then let me guess, you just talked to Estella," Pippin guessed.

"Yes," he replied angrily. Then sobering, Merry looked sad. "I really thought that she was the one for me. But instead she's marrying some Bracegirdle from Hardbottle. What did I do wrong?" Merry asked hopelessly.

"I don't know Mer," Pippin replied. "But I'm going to find out" he thought.

Merry had always been the brother Pippin never had. And to see him so depressed also made Pippin feel that way. He figured the best place to find out answers regarding Estella, would be to ask her best friend Melilot Brandybuck.

Pippin told Merry that he was going to visit the Great Smials, but then he really went to Brandy Hall. He tried to slip in unnoticed, but being the famous Pippin Took really didn't do him any favors. He finally found Melilot and motioned for her to follow him. She got the hint and followed him to the deserted library.

"Ok, so how may I help you Peregrin Took?" Melilot asked.

"I was hoping you would tell me what is happening with Estella. Merry's heart is broken, and I want to know why," he replied.

"Well then you should know, he heart is just as shattered if not more. She didn't have a choice in the matter of her marriage," said Melilot.

"What do you mean she didn't have a choice?"

"It is an arranged marriage,"

Arranged marriage is such an absurd custom, Pippin thought. Hobbits in the old days used to arrange marriages all the time, but now it was becoming less frequent. It was still used by some of the older aristocratic families, but it was an option hardly anyone used anymore.

"I didn't know that, and I don't think Merry does either. Why did her parents set her up an arranged marriage?" he asked.

"That is none of your business, but because I know you are only looking out for the well being of your cousin I will tell you. Her family owes a huge debt to the Bracegirdles since the time of the occupation. And now the Bracegirdles are demanding payment, and they will take the farm unless they get paid or Estella marries their son. So you see, she has no choice in the matter," Melilot stated.

"I understand now, but we must get those two back together," said Pippin.

"How would we ever do that?" Melilot asked, feeling her friend was in a hopeless situation.

"I'll think of something, but for now I'm going to talk to Merry. Farewell and thank you," Pippin said leaving the room and exiting Brandy Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, Estella or any other of JRR Tolkien's masterpieces. I'm just playing with them for a time.

_**All For Love**_

_(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)_

**Chapter 8**

Since Merry had rejected Estella she was even more depressed and felt her life would be over as soon as Mardo became her husband. She didn't even think she would ever learn how to fall in love with such a hobbit as he. And on top of that the future Master of Buckland hated her now, and that was the worst part of all.

Mardo became even more insufferable in the meantime, he insisted on taking Estella out on several occasions in order to get to know his fiancée better. She secretly thought he was just trying to torture her, he would tell her boring stories, and then snap at her if her attention wandered. Not to mention, if she said something that infuriated him, he would hurt her, usually by gripping her arm tightly and threatening her. She became terrified of him, and loathed him at the same time.

Pippin and Melilot's attempts to get Estella and Merry back together wasn't going as planned. Pippin was having troubles in dealing with Merry. For one Merry didn't want to hear what Pippin had to say about Estella. For Merry the hurt was still too much for him to take. Melilot also had similar struggles with brokenhearted Estella who never wanted to hear the name Merry again. The two best friends decided that an intervention was needed, but how they would do it was their new dilemma.

Estella was once again out with Mardo again against her will. It seemed that the more time she spent in his company, the more she disliked the hobbit. Her mother had told her that there was good in every hobbit, she couldn't see it in Mardo Bracegirdle. Her other problem was that she missed Merry so much it felt like her heart was being ripped in shreds.

On this particular outing, Mardo was taking Estella for a walk, all the while clutching her hand possessively and painfully. He was talking to her about all the lasses who wanted to marry him, and why she was so fortunate he'd picked her. All the lasses he mentioned, Estella knew would never have anything to do with the likes of him.

"Are you even listening?" Mardo asked angrily.

"Why would I want to?" Estella irritably replied.

"This is why," Mardo reached his other hand back and was starting to bring it down on Estella when a shout startled him.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Merry said stepping out of the nearby woods, the armor of Rohan gleaming on his chest. Mardo dropped Estella's arm to look at the intruder.

"Estella is my fiancée, I will do as I please Brandybuck," Mardo yelled, his face turning red as a tomato.

"You may be her fiancée as you say, but I will not see you hit a lady. Be a gentlehobbit for once in your life," Merry replied.

"You're not the boss of me," he yelled.

"No I am not, but my uncle happens to be the Thain, and my cousin is the Deputy Mayor. You will not harm Estella again," Merry threatened.

"Stop it both of you!" Estella snapped angrily, not being able to control her temper any longer. "I can hear everything the both of you say," she turned to Mardo. "Please leave me alone Mardo, I shall speak with you later," she said. Mardo

"You had better," Mardo said sulkily walking off giving Merry a glare as he went.

"Merry, you need to stop trying to protect me. I can hold my own, you bully," she said.

"No Estella, he was going to hurt you," Merry replied.

"So I would've had a sore shoulder. Plus it's not as if you really care for me, you just want to protect me. I am a lost cause, and I will marry Mardo Bracegirdle," she said tears starting to flow down her cheek.

"That can't be what you want!" Merry shouted.

"Even if it is not, I will do what I must. Goodbye Mr. Brandybuck, don't follow me," she said silently walking in the direction of Budge Ford. Merry watched her go, a silent tear falling down his cheek.

Estella wished she could've given Mardo a piece of her mind before running into Merry's arms. But then she had her family depending on her. Here she was, the sacrificial scapegoat so that her family would keep the Budge Ford hole. She wished there was some other way.

Merry entered Crickhollow silently, hoping not to have to explain himself to Pippin. One thing about best friends though, they always seem to be there when you are upset, and Pippin was no exception to this rule.

"What happened?" Pippin asked softly, seeing the look on his cousin's face.

"It's Estella, she hates me now. And she's going to marry that Mardo Bracegirdle," Merry replied sadly.

"Well Merry. I've been trying to tell you for days now, Estella is in an arranged marriage. Her family owes a large debt to the Bracegirdles, and she accepting Mardo's hand pays all so to speak," Pippin said.

"I had no idea," said Merry, astounded and shocked.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen," Pippin replied.

"I'm sorry," Merry said ashamed of himself.

"No problem friend. But listen to me, you need to fight for her, fight for the lass you love," Pippin said.

"You do know the war is over, right?"

"Of course,"

"Have any ideas?"

"I have a few," Pippin replied with a smirk on his face.

Quickly the two formulated a plan, and soon Merry had just the plan that would hopefully get the Bracegirdles to leave Estella and her family alone forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, Estella or any other of JRR Tolkien's masterpieces. I'm just playing with them for a time.

_**All For Love**_

_(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)_

Chapter 9

The wedding drew nearer much to Estella's dismay. Their wedding was to be held on the 30th of Wedmath (August) and she was wishing time would just stop so she didn't have to face the inevitable. It didn't seem though as if things were going here way though, time seemed to be zooming by. She was hoping for a miracle, but she knew chances were that would never happen.

She also dwelled constantly on her thoughts of Merry Brandybuck. She didn't want to think of him, he infuriated and annoyed her, yet he was sweet, caring and kind. She knew he was very upset with her for accepting Mardo's proposal, yet he had still tried to protect her that day. Why did lads have to be so confusing, she wondered.

On the day before the wedding Merry and Pippin rode their ponies towards Hardbottle. Both were in good spirits and were wearing their traveling clothes again, singing as they went. They arrived at the Bracegirdle's hole and Merry got off his pony and went to the door. He knocked.

A servent girl opened the door and Merry asked to see Mr. and Mrs. Bracegirdle. The lass seemed a little in awe at seeing the giant, and oddly attired hobbit before her but she nodded and quickly scurried off. A couple of minutes later she led him to a parlor and said they would be in shortly.

Merry took a deep breathe, and ran through in his mind what he was going to do. A sudden noise at the door alert Merry to the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Bracegirdle. Both looked very put out, but smiled regardless as they greeted Merry.

"Hello Mr. Brandybuck, what can we do for you?" said Nardo Bracegirdle.

Well I am inquiring about a debt the Bolgers owe you," Merry replied. Petunia Bracegirdle coughed suddenly, looking a tad indisposed.

"Yes, and may I ask how that concerns you?" Nardo asked shrewdly.

"Well the Bolgers are close friends of myself, and I look out for my friends you see," Merry replied with a smile.

"And?" Nardo asked, kind of unsure on what else he could say.

"Let me get to the point. I know of your method of getting what the Bolgers owe you and I am saying that is bad form," said Merry.

"What?" asked Petunia.

"Forcing a young lass to marry your son just because her family doesn't have the money to pay you right now IS bad form," Merry replied.

"I could take their farm if you rather," snapped Nardo.

"No I wouldn't. I have another solution altogether," Merry replied.

"And that is," Nardo said angrily.

"You let them off the hook," Merry replied calmly.

"I do what?" Nardo asked.

"You heard me, and if you don't then the Brandybucks will require all of your harvest this year, even though I'm sure even that won't cover what the Bracegirdle's have owed us over the years. Oh and the Took's will be needing several farm hands to help them this season as well, they've helped you greatly in the past," Merry said.

Mr. and Mrs. Bracegirdle blanched, they didn't expect Merry to do THIS to them. "You can't really expect us to give you all that, it would ruin us," Petunia said, tears starting to flow.

"Well you are forcing a poor lass to marry against her will, not to mention if she doesn't their home will be taken," Merry said.

"I see your point, I guess we have to surrender. Miss. Bolger doesn't have to marry my son," Nardo said sullenly.

"I was hoping you would say that," replied Merry, a big grin forming on his face

AN: I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter; real life has been seriously dragging me down. I will do my best to make the next chapter come up much sooner. I would like to thank my wonderful readers and reviewers whose support helps inspire me to write faster. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, Estella or any other of JRR Tolkien's masterpieces. I'm just playing with them for a time.

_**All For Love**_

(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)

**Chapter 10**

Estella was baffled, she was totally confused. Mardo's parents had just came to the door saying that Estella would not have to marry Mardo. She was so confused, what on Middle Earth could have made them change their mind so abruptly? She really wanted to know.

A couple of days went by and Estella's life began to become normal again. All work on her wedding stopped immediately though her mother seemed a bit miffed. Rosa had really wanted Estella to settle down, though she didn't realize the kind of cruel hobbit Mardo was. Letters had been sent out to all the wedding guests, canceling the event. Many friends of the Bolger's came by to inquire about it, Estella let her mother do all the talking.

One day Estella's whole family had gone out running errands except for her, she had decided to stay home and try to sort out her thoughts and feelings. She could not say how excited she was when she learned she wouldn't marry Mardo, yet then she had all these mixed emotions over Merry. She was 34 years old, and that was the time most lasses got married, something she had to think about.

Then her musings were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. Standing up she walked to the door and opened it. There he was, Merry Brandybuck standing on the doorstep with flowers in his hand and a big grin on his.

"Hello Estella," he said cheerfully.

"Merry!" she said, obviously in shock.

"Yes Estella, it's me. Can I talk to you?" he asked. She nodded and closed the door behind her following Merry.

"Estella I can't tell you how sorry I am, I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said handing her the flowers.

"Thanks, you shouldn't. But then I also shouldn't have yelled at you too," she replied, smelling the sweet flowers in her hand.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked sincerely.

"I do, and I hope you will forgive me as well," she replied.

"Of course, Estella I really care for you," he said.

"I care about you too. I might get furious at you half the time, but you really are one of my best friends," she said.

"You are mine too, can we promise never to get mad at each other again?" he asked.

"That sounds reasonable. I guess we both have large tempers and fly off the handle at any moment," she said.

"Very true, I guess that is what we get for having some Took blood in our veins," Merry said chuckling. Estella laughed too.

"I take it you heard about my cancelled engagement," Estella said, sounding serious again.

"I did," he said.

"To be quite honest I'm quite relieved the engagement is cancelled. I really didn't care to marry a Bracegirdle," she replied.

"I know," said Merry. Then he gave her another serious look before speaking. "That night, at the wedding, you said you needed to think about us," he said nervously.

"I did," Estella replied looking down. She took a deep breathe and looked him in the eye again. "And I know it now; I can't deny it any longer. I love you Merry, so very much," she said, a silent tear flowing down her cheek.

He looked at Estella and smiled then, using the tip of his finger to wipe the tear away. "I love you too Estella, I have for so very long," he said in a choked up voice.

Estella smiled, the tears flowing freely now. Merry opened his arms and she fell into them. He held her for a long time, both of them crying just out of joy that the agony of having to hide their love was over. Estella couldn't believe it; she would have never imagined this in her wildest dreams.

Merry pulled back, and gave her that smile that always just made her melt. Then he leaned down and kissed her. If she thought kissing him was spectacular the last time, it didn't compare to this. He loved her and she loved him, it was one very happy reunion.

Merry broke the kiss and looked at Estella, a smile on his face. "My dear Estella, may I court you?" he asked.

Courting, which is spending time together with the intent of possible marriage, thought Estella. He loves me, maybe we will get married someday she thought. She looked at Merry, looking so handsome in his armor. "Of course you can," she said.

"Very well then, I shall speak to your parents," he said.

Suddenly the good feelings left Estella in one minute, what would her parents say? They would be very surprised that was for sure, and Fred, he might be upset with her. Her parents would no doubt come to some phony conclusions, ever that she had Merry convince the Bracegirdle's not to make her marry Mardo.

Merry obviously picked up the look on Estella's face and he spoke up. "You don't want me to speak with them?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. I just, lets let things settle down a bit before I tell them I'm courting someone," Estella said.

Merry nodded. "Very well, I understand," he said. "It'll be our secret for now," he said.

Thank you so much Merry," Estella replied and she moved in for another kiss.

AN: Well I've actually come up with another update in less than week. Hopefully this makes up for my lateness before at least a little bit. Once more thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers:-)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, Estella or any other of JRR Tolkien's masterpieces. I'm just playing with them for a time.

AN: The part _italicized_ is dialogue directly from Return of the King, I don't own it btw…

_**All For Love**_

(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)

**Chapter 11**

For the days after Estella's mood had dramatically went from depressed to incredibly happy. Nowadays she always had a smile on her face and went about her chores humming different songs. She always had Merry on her mind; she felt that everything was now right in the world since he loved her. Unfortunately she wasn't very good at hiding her mood, both Mentha and Rosamunda knew something was up right away.

It was Mentha though, who was the one to confront Estella. Both lasses were mending shirts together, mending had always been one of Estella's least favorite chores, but she went about it with a smile on her face.

"Who is it Estella?" Mentha asked shrewdly looking at her sister in law. Estella looked up abruptly, hoping Mentha didn't mean what she thought she did.

"What do you mean?" Estella replied, trying to sound casual.

"Don't play games with me Estella, I know you fancy a lad. So who is it?" Mentha asked. Estella sighed and looked down at her feet, a look of worry on her face.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Oh well, I was a lovesick lass too once upon a time. Plus I knew you would be happy not to be marrying Mardo, but not this happy. You've had a permanent smile plastered on your face. So, who is the lucky lad who has stolen your heart?" Mentha asked.

"I will tell you as long as you don't tell anyone especially Fred or my parents. I don't believe they would approve," Estella said nervously.

"Well I won't intentionally lie to my husband. If he asks I will tell him, but I will not bring it up myself. That's the best I will do," Mentha said.

"Alright, it's…Merry Brandybuck," Estella said.

"Really? I never would've guessed," Mentha exclaimed.

"Yes, he has become my best friend this year not including Melilot, I love him," Estella replied.

"Well are you going to tell the family? They should know," Mentha stated.

"I know, but I'm just waiting for the right moment. I don't think they would approve, not to mention Fred has already warned me to stay away from Merry," Said Estella.

"That does pose a problem, but I will say the sooner you tell your parents and Fred, the sooner they will get over it and move on,"

"I know, I will deal with it soon enough," Estella replied glumly.

"Just don't let it get out of hand," Mentha warned.

"Alright, I'll do my best," Estella said sincerely.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted entering Crickhollow. He heard a loud crash in the kitchen before Pippin appeared holding a bowl filled with mushrooms.

"Hullo Merry, how have you been?" Pip said, offering a mushroom to Merry, who didn't hesitate to take one.

"Wonderful, Estella loves me!" Merry replied with a grin on his face.

"You mean…" Pippin trailed off looking at his cousin with curiosity.

"Yes, I love her and she loves me," he said.

"That's great Merry, I'm very happy for y--" Pippin said but trailed off when they heard a loud thump at their door. "What in the?" Pippin asked before opening the door.

"Gandalf!" Merry exclaimed rushing up to greet their friend. Pippin's mouth had formed an O and he was speechless at the moment.

"Yes my dear hobbits, I am here but not for long. Do you both know where Frodo has gone?" the wizard asked shrewdly

"No we don't actually. He's left?" Merry asked, feeling concerned.

"Yes, and now you also must go now if you are to catch up with him, he has gone to the Havens to leave Middle Earth. Sam has gone with him,"

"Oh no!" Pippin exclaimed just now getting back his composure. "C'mon Merry, let's go," he said.

"I see that my work here is done, I will see you at the Havens," said Gandalf before sitting astride Shadowfax and riding away.

Hastily Merry and Pippin found their packs and filled them with some food and drink and a change of clothes. Then they rushed to saddle their ponies and leave. Both left in a hurry, hoping beyond all hopes the boat would wait so they could see Frodo one last time.

They rode straight through the night and the following day they realized it was Frodo and Bilbo's birthday once more. They were terrified they wouldn't be able to say goodbye. Eventually though they finally rode up, very happy to see Frodo and Sam waiting as the ship was being prepared for its long journey.

Both Merry and Pippin couldn't help the stream of tears flowing down their faces. They were saddened knowing they would never see Frodo again. Not to mention it seemed as Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, and Bilbo were going as well. The ringbearers were going into the West. Pippin went over to Frodo, before speaking.

"_You tried to give us the slip once before and failed, Frodo," he said. "This time you have nearly succeeded, but you have failed again. It was not Sam, though, that gave you away this time, but Gandalf himself!"_

"_Yes," said Gandalf; "for it will be better to ride back three together than one alone. Well, here at last, dear friends, on the shores of the Sea comes the end of our fellowship in Middle Earth. Go in peace! I will not say: do not weep; for not all tears are an evil," _

And it was true. Merry Pippin and Sam all couldn't control the stream of tears that flowed. For Merry it was hard to believe the cousin he had known as a best friend his whole life was going away never to come back. Frodo then came to him and kissed him on his head. Merry wanted nothing more than to drag Frodo back to Bag End, but Frodo deserved it. Out of anyone Frodo deserved being able to go to Valinor, after all he went through.

Frodo said goodbye to Pippin and then to Sam last of all. The moment came then, Frodo got on the ship, flashing one last smile at his friends. Gandalf, Bilbo, Galadriel and Elrond followed. Cirdan the shipwright set the ship off, never to come back to Middle Earth again.

They watched as the ship finally disappeared from their sight and a long while afterwards. Then they finally all left, nobody speaking a word. They all had too much to think of, it was over. They would never see a reunited fellowship again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, Estella or any other of JRR Tolkien's masterpieces. I'm just playing with them for a time.

_**All For Love**_

(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)

**Chapter 12**

Coming back home was the hard part. None of the three hobbits felt like talking on their ride home, they had too much still to muse and think about. They rode steadily through the night and the next day Merry and Pippin said their farewells to Sam at Bag End.

Returning to Crickhollow Pippin and Merry talked about memories long gone. About Frodo when he was younger, Merry remembered Frodo being his first friend in Brandy Hall until he moved to Bag End. Both had so many of these memories and they talked late into the night about everything they would miss. Talking about it did help though, soon both felt some of the pain dissipating.

The following day Merry met up with Estella right next to the Brandywine Bridge. She immediately noticed his mood, and felt a great deal of sympathy for Merry when he told her how Frodo had gone, never to been seen again. Being with Estella however brightened his mood immediately, and both were inseparable when together.

Estella had warned Merry about Mentha and how she had found out their secret. He really didn't worry that much, he loved Estella and he wouldn't be parted from her. It was as simple as that. Estella on the other hand loved Merry dearly, but was very concerned she might have give up her love for his sake.

Their true feelings for one another were tested however one day as Estella and Merry were walking in a forest.

"Estella, I really hate keeping our love secret. When will you tell someone?" Merry asked, looking at her.

"I don't know Merry; I'm still very worried about what my family will say. I'm trying to decide the best way to tell them," she replied.

"Ok, I trust you. Do you remember the time I pushed you in the mud when we were younger?" he asked.

"How could I forget! You ruined my best dress!" Estella exclaimed.

"Would you believe it that at the time I thought you were extremely cute, but that was the only thing I could think to do?" he asked.

"What? Are you serious? Little lads have an interesting way of thinking," she said with a slight smile on her face.

"I resent that, but yes I guess it probably wasn't the best option at the time," Merry said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"No, it wasn't. I thought you hated me, but then again I would never guess pushing me in the mud was a sign of affection," Estella replied.

"It was, though I must say the new way of showing my affection towards you have improved my dear," Merry said kissing her.

"It has indeed," Estella said softly.

"WHAT!?" Both Estella and Merry jumped hearing a loud angry voice interrupt their moment. Estella looked in horror to see it was none other than Fred standing just beyond then, with a furious expression on his face.

"Fred, I can explain!" Estella said knowing it was futile. He had caught them red-handed.

"I don't believe this," Fred said in a dangerous voice.

"Fred, please don't be too hasty," Merry said, surprising himself that he was using Treebeard's words, something he promised himself never to do.

"Don't be too hasty?" Fred asked turning on Merry. "You were kissing my SISTER!" he yelled.

"Can we talk about this like adults?" Estella asked in a pleading voice.

No, there is nothing to talk about here!" Fred snapped, and then turned an about face, stomping off away from them.

"That went well," Merry said in a sarcastic voice looking in the direction Fred had went. Estella turned to Merry with tears falling down her face. She fell into his embrace, feeling a little bit safer for the moment. This was not going to be a good night, not only was her brother upset, it was likely her parents would be as well.

Estella entered her home silently a short while later, butterflies zooming around her stomach all the while. She didn't see anyone as she entered but then she heard someone heading her way.

"Estella love, I'm so glad you are home. Now what is this about you going off with some lad?" Rosamunda asked approaching her daughter.

"I see word gets around fast," Estella muttered in reply.

"Your brother stormed in here a half an hour ago, and all he would say was that he caught you kissing some lad. Your father went in to talk with him, I haven't heard anything since. Tell me Estella, what is going on?" Rosa pressed, giving her a look any Took would be proud of. Estella sighed and looked up to face her mother.

"It's...Merry, Merry Brandybuck. I love him mother," she stated.

"Well I'll be, I never would have guessed. Then again I should have figured, you both being friends when you were younger and all," Rosa said.

Estella almost laughed at this; she had never considered herself friends with Merry when she was younger. However, she did end up falling in love with him, so her mother wasn't totally off.

"I wish my heart was more faithful, but it's not and I love Meriadoc Brandybuck," said Estella, a tear falling down her cheek.

"None of us can control our hearts, or how we fall in love, we just do. There is nothing you can do about it Estella. Fred will eventually get over his anger, he just feels the need to protect his only sister, its in his nature. And you can't really blame him, with all he's gone through. Now as for your father, that is a different story entirely because he is just as stubborn as you are, you just let me deal with him," Rosamunda said, smoothing Estella's hair.

Estella forced a smile then and gave her mother a hug. "Thank you so much, I feel much better," she said. It seemed like everything would go alright, but as everyone knows things are easier said than done.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Merry, Estella or any other of JRR Tolkien's masterpieces. I'm just playing with them for a time.

_**All For Love**_

(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)

**Chapter 13**

And seemingly with perfect timing, her father chose that moment to walk in. He had a grave and concerned look on his face, and he looked directly at Estella.

"I must speak with you Estella," he said quietly and motioned for her to follow him. Rosa gave her daughter a sympathetic look and Estella turned to follow Odo to his study. Sitting across from him, Estella felt like she was a young lass again, being disciplined for something or other.

Odo sat across from Estella, the look on his face never changing. Estella braced herself, knowing what he had to say probably wouldn't be good.

"Estella, Fred came to me earlier saying he caught you kissing Merry Brandybuck. Is this true?" he demanded calmly.

Estella looked down at the wood grain of the desk and nodded.

"You are at an age now where it is normal and good for you to find a lad to love. I'm not saying what you did was totally wrong, but I would like you to hear me out," he said. Estella nodded again, biting her tongue to stop her impulsive mouth from speaking.

"We Bolgers have always been a very respectable family as you well know. Now it has always been a tradition for the Bolger lasses to find a simple farmer to marry, it is the way it always has been,"

"You didn't seem to think that when you tried to make me marry Mardo," Estella muttered. Odo looked very annoyed and a bit embarrassed at this comment.

"I know I made a mistake in my dealings with the Bracegirdles. I should never have put that burden on you, and I truly regret it. The point I'm trying to make is, Mr. Brandybuck is from a higher class than we are. It's very uncommon for Bolgers to marry into a big matriarchal family like that," Odo said, once again interrupted by his daughter.

"Mother is from one of those families," said Estella.

"Yes, she is. And her family was extremely confused when she married me. To tell you the truth she was happy to get away from the Great Smials. I know you've visited Brandy Hall and spent time there with Melilot, but you still have no clue on what it's like to live there. No peace and quiet, everyone butting in your business. If by some chance you were to marry Mr. Brandybuck, you would also become Mistress of Brandy Hall. Do you think you could handle helping to run a household that has a couple of hundred hobbits in it at any time? This is also why I say you should be careful. I'm only saying this because you are my daughter and I want what is best for you. You may go now, but I wish for you to keep my words in mind," Odo said finally looking at his daughter with concern.

Estella stood and left without another word, confusion filled her head and a seed of doubt planted itself in her. Could she really handle helping to run one of the largest households in the Shire? She had troubles helping to maintain her own home. Would she really be so unfit as a possible wife for Merry? What she really needed now was time to think, but Fred decided to appear just at that moment.

"Estella, what do you think you are doing?" Fred said a tad angrily.

"I've done nothing wrong brother," Estella snapped.

"I told you, I warned you to stay away from Merry Brandybuck. But would you listen to me, of course not!" he exclaimed.

"Merry is your best friend, why do you care so much," Estella said the question that had been on her mind for awhile now.

"Yes, Merry is my best friend. That means I know him far better than you do. He is irresponsible and has no common sense sometimes. You are my only sister, I don't want to see you hurt," he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Fred, I love you dearly, but don't you see…Merry is far more responsible now that he's back than he ever was before. After all it was he who led the Battle of Bywater, I think he is a fine gentlehobbit," Estella replied.

"Estella your heart has clouded your wits, please just please reconsider your feelings for him," Fred said.

"You have no idea how hard that is," Estella said quietly and she turned around and walked out of the hole. She really needed some time alone to sort her feelings. Why when everything seemed right in the world was her father and brother putting her down?

"There you are Estella, I've been so worried for you," Merry said walking towards Estella at their usual meeting place. On this particular day Estella was at least half an hour late meeting him, and when she did she seemed very depressed over something. Concerned, Merry rushed over to her, baffled by what could have changed her mood.

"Merry I love you," she said, tears flowing down her face as she hugged him. He reached his hand up and wiped a tear away.

"What is bothering you love?" he asked.

"My father and Fred are really upset about us," she said mutely.

"I figured, there is something else bothering you. Please tell me," he replied.

Estella sighed; she couldn't keep anything from him, and vice versa. "My father says that I wouldn't be cut out to be the next Mistress of Buckland if we eventually got married. He thinks Bolger lasses should marry simple farmers," Estella said sadly.

"What? Are you kidding me? Estella you are a rare lass, and if anyone is cut out to be the wife to the Master, it would be you. I love you Estella, our love is like that of Luthien and Beren. It will never die," he said giving her a small smile.

Tears flowed down Estella's face as she smiled back. She loved this hobbit, Merry was right, nothing would part them. Nothing destroyed the love of Luthien and Beren, and for them it shouldn't either. Estella made a silent promise to herself to never let doubt try to spoil her love for Merry again.

"You're right; you are my lifelong love Merry. I owe you an apology for letting anything stand in the way of that," Estella said.

"Apology accept," he said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I apologize for the REALLY long time between updates, but I hit a bit of a writers block on this story. I promise that this story will be completed, but I'm not sure when the next update will be. Thank you to my amazing readers!

**All ****For**** Love**

(a.k.a. The Tale of Merry and Estella)

**Chapter 14**

As time passed, Fred finally came and apologized for his behavior and gave his approval. Odo, however, still had his misgivings but he reluctantly approved to let Estella court Merry. Melilot of course wrote to tell Estella "I told you so" and Mentha and Rosa couldn't be happier for the new couple. There was one last hurdle though to make things totally official and that was having dinner with Merry's parents.

For the next few weeks Estella and Merry continued to spend time with each other, most times talking long walks along the Brandywine. Fred was still fairly upset about the whole thing, but Mentha had a long chat with him and afterwards he apologized. As for Odo

Estella had met Saradoc and Esmeralda Brandybuck of course, but then it was a simple greeting and nothing more. This time they would be talking, and Estella assumed they would ask her many questions. This made her a little intimidated, knowing she would be spending time with her possible future in laws. It really made her nervous to think about it.

Merry of course told Estella not to worry about it as he picked her up to take her to Brandy Hall for the evening. She wondered what the Brandybucks even thought of her. Would they actually think her suitable to be courting their son? She hoped so, as if they didn't life would once again become more complicated.

Saradoc and Esmeralda Brandybuck were waiting outside as their carriage pulled up. Merry stepped out first and helped Estella down. Then taking her hand Merry led her to his parents.

"Father, Mother, let me present Estella Bolger," he said formally.

'Wonderful to meet you dear," Esmeralda said with a smile shaking her hand.

"So you are the lass that has stolen my son's heart," stated Saradoc simply with a chuckle.

Estella was speechless at that statement, Merry's face turned a tad red but Esmeralda rolled her eyes at her husband. "We are both very happy to welcome you back to Brady Hall; shall we adjourn to the dining room?" Esmeralda said politely.

"Of course mother," Merry said and they all walked inside Brandy Hall. Estella was happy for one thing, they were not going to be eating with the rest of the family in the large dining hall; instead they were at a small private one reserved for the Master's family.

Estella was seated next to Merry across from Esmeralda and Saradoc, Estella still feeling a bit nervous. Merry squeezed her hand to reassure her. "So Estella, tell us about yourself," Saradoc said.

"Well," Estella started, choosing her words carefully. "I like to read and ride my pony Star. I used to be a waitress at the Bridge Inn," she said, not sure what the Master wanted to know.

"Now it all makes sense! You are that lass my son helped defend against that Proudfoot fellow," Saradoc exclaimed.

"That's me," Estella replied.

"He is a horrible man, I'm sorry to hear you were employed by him for however short a time," Esmeralda said.

"He treated Estella horribly," Merry said a bit annoyed.

"I bet he did," Saradoc said honestly.

At that moment the servants began serving the meal. Estella began to eat slowly, feeling a little better about her meeting with the Master and Mistress of Brandy Hall. They both seemed to be genuinely wonderful people. She wondered once more if she would be able to follow in Esmeralda's shoes someday should she get married.

The Brandybucks were wonderful hobbits; there was no doubt about that. Estella still felt a bit self conscious, but Saradoc and Esmeralda were trying their best to make her comfortable. During the meal she felt as though she was opening up more and finally when it was time to leave Estella felt sorry to go.

Merry, always the gentlehobbit already had the carriage waiting for her return trip when she walked out the great doors of Brandy Hall. He helped her in the carriage and slid in beside her. The carriage started to move and Merry turned to Estella with a wide grin.

"So I take it you enjoyed your evening," Merry asked her with a wide grin.

Estella nodded. "Very much. I see so much of you in them," she replied.

"Really?" Merry asked.

"Of course," Estella replied. "You have your father's sense of humor."

"Glad to hear it," Merry answered and then suddenly pulled her in a deep kiss that took both their breaths away.

"I told you my parents would love you, and they do," Merry said.

"I still worried despite your warning Merry, but now I feel so much better," Estella replied.

"And that is one of the many reasons I love you," Merry replied. "You care so much." And then he kissed her again.


End file.
